


Just something

by Fried_muffins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attack on titan Season 3 spoilers, Gen, Platonic Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, it's mostly a mention tho, might add tags as the story progrresses, might be a ship thing idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fried_muffins/pseuds/Fried_muffins
Summary: Eren opened his eyes to the feeling of falling, which is weird since he was laying on the dungeon cells with Mikasa and Armin a few seconds ago. “oh shit” Eren realized, he is falling.A fic where Eren and Armin get transported to the mha world. :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Eren yeager & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't find a good mha/Aot crossover I decided to write it myself. (also this is my first actual fic that I fully wrote, so be a little nice about it.)

Eren opened his eyes to the feeling of falling, which was weird since he was laying on the dungeon cells with Mikasa and Armin a few seconds ago. “Oh shit,” Eren realized, he was falling. He quickly looked around and saw that Armin was the only one with him. Why the fuck is he a sleep?! 

Probably because he is hurt, his not stupid side of his brain said. It also looked like it was the middle of the night. If I just had my ODM gear I- 

Eren didn’t finish his thought when a black-haired man with a white scarf caught him and Armin. As the unknown noirette landed on a rooftop he yelled, “What the hell were you kids doing, falling from the sky!” Eren can tell he is annoyed. he lightly placed Eren and Armin down. 

“Uh, that is the problem, we don’t know how that happened.” Eren said. “Ngh, Eren you're too loud.” Armin groaned as he opened his eyes. 

His best friend suddenly sat up as he realized where they are, “Wait, where the hell are we? I thought we were in the dungeon cell- oh, who is he?” Armin nervously said. “You’re in Musutafu, I'm Eraserhead, a pro hero-” 

“What is a pro hero?” Eren interrupted. 

Eraserhead sighed, annoyed. “Look kid, this is no time for games, just tell me where you two live so I can bring you to your parents. Kids your age shouldn’t even be out here at night it is very dangerous.” 

“We don’t have parents,” Armin said before Eren could start his creepy dialogue about killing all titans. 

Eraserhead’s P.O.V- 

Aizawa narrowed his black eyes, staring at both orphans; them staring back. “Fine, I'm bringing both of you to the police station, need to call Tsukuachi. Both of you follow me.” Aizawa told them. 

“Yes, sir!!” both kids saluted, right hand over heart, left arm behind back in a straight line, like they have done this kind of salute multiple times. Aizawa put that in the back of his mind to talk to them about, but now is not the time. 

Aizawa crouched down. “Blond hair, get on my back.” he said. “What?” Blond kid squeaked, “You’re injured, I can tell from your stuttered breathing,” Aizawa said in a matter-of-fact tone. Blond kid looked at Eren like he was going to explain. Eren bobbed his head over to Aizawa, whispering something to the injured kid. 

Blond kid sighed as he walked up to Aizawa, putting his arms around his neck 

Aizawa looked back at Eren and pointed to the ground. “Think you can land down there?” Eren walked to the edge of the roof, looked down, and nodded. “Yeah, it shouldn’t be that far, I jumped off of higher places.” 

Again, Aizawa put that in the back of his mind for later. “Problem children,” Aizawa huffed. He walked closer to the edge and jumped, looking back to see if the other kid (Eren is what he heard the blond say.) followed, but all he saw was smoke coming out of the blond kid’s back. 

Shocked, Aizawa snapped his head back. Shaking his head so he could focus on his landing, as he landed gracefully, he heard feet landing behind him. He crouched down so the blond kid (still don’t know his name, he can ask Tsukuachi to search them up on the computer) could get down. As he looked at the kids he said in a stern voice, “Follow me to my car, you didn’t do anything wrong. We just need to check something.” Eren looked at his friend (Aizawa is assuming they are friends from what he is seeing in their calm body language) in confusion. 

They didn’t say anything though. Aizawa ignored that and just turned around to where he thinks Hizashi parked the car (Hizashi parks the car very randomly), turning his head slightly and expecting them to follow. Surprisingly, they were way too close for comfort when it came to following a stranger. Really, didn’t anyone teach them that following strangers, especially in the middle of nowhere, is dangerous? 

He noticed his car closer than he expected, seeing the weird banana shape hairstyle that he has known since high school in the driver seat. Before they reached the car Hizashi rolled the window down and called (Shouted) out “HEY SHOTA!!!”. Immediately the kids covered their ears from the unexpected volume. 

Shota activated his quirk while sidestepping to show that he should lower his volume. As he looked back to see if they were fine, his tired irritated eyes met with eyes as big a diner plates, specifically the eyes looking at his hair. 

“How did you do that? Woaaahh, wait, your eyes turned red!” The blond kid (he should really ask for their name he doesn’t want to keep calling them blond hair, and Eren which is probably not his name) looked at him in wonder and shock. 

“I can answer your questions when we get to the police station. Now if you two can follow me so we can get this over with.” He waited for them to nod so he could continue walking. It only took them two minutes to get to the car; he went to get the door handle for the back seat and when he opened the door expecting them to go in the car, they froze a foot away from the car in fear. 

He thought they were afraid because they didn't trust Shota but then Eren said “What is that?” He pointed at the car. Shota is starting to think they have never seen anything in the world. 

"It’s a car?? Have you never seen a car??” Hizashi said, confused. Both children nodded, expecting an explanation. “Hey Eren, maybe it’s a horseless carriage, but it’s different??” Blonde kid whispered, badly, to Eren (Shota is going to need explanations). Eren oh-ed and looked at Shota and Hizashi. “Why didn’t you guys say that! That makes so much sense, Armin come on, we don’t need to be left behind in this weird world.” Eren said, walking towards Shota; Armin (finally a name) right behind him. 

Once they were in the backseat, even though they trusted Shota and Hizashi to go in the car, they still didn’t lower their guard enough to answer questions. As Shota sat in the front seat, he started questioning why he even became a pro hero. Shota sighed. This is gonna be a long night.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain but i got thru it with my amazing Beta reader! She helped me make this chapter better for people to enjoy!

As Hizashi pulled up to the police station, he turned to the kids in the backseat who were thinking deep enough to jump slightly at his voice. “It might be stressful talking to a detective but trust me, he is a very nice man.” he smiled, them nervously smiling back. “Come on now, Tsukuachi is waiting for us.” Shota said, exiting the car not waiting for them to follow. The orphans scrambling to follow Shota. 

The kids P.O.V.: 

As they entered, their eyes got caught on one specific person. “Hey Armin, does that person have a cat head?” Eren said, wide eyed. “Yeah. Hange will have a field day if they saw these people.” Armin said, breath caught in his throat. Eraserhead looked down at them for a split second before walking toward the cat person. Said cat looked up at the sound of footsteps and visibly looked excited to see him. 

“Eraserhead! Good to see you buddy, Tsukuachi is down that hall like always.” Eraserhead nodded and turned to the hallway the person said was that way. Eren and Armin looked at each other before running after him. Once they reached the door, they stepped in the open-doored room and found, who they would assume is Tsukuachi, sitting down with Eraserhead in the room.Tsukuachi looked up and smiled at them. “Hello boys, if you could take a seat, I would like to talk about why you’re here.” 

“Yes, detective.” Eren said, sitting down near the door; Armin sitting next to him, both stiff as boards. 

Tsukuachi clapped his hands. “Okay, so we will start with the obvious questions and then dig deeper. First question is what are you names and how old are you?” Tsukuachi asked. “My name is Eren Yeager, this is my best friend Armin Alert. We are both 15,” Eren said nervously. True his quirk told the detective. “Okay, next question, where were you before you started falling from the sky?” 

Eren looked at Armin, his eyes saying it’s his turn. Armin sighed. “So, we just ended a war that killed almost all our soldiers, nine of us were the only ones that survived. I suddenly got a power so Mikasa, another friend of ours, and I were in the dungeon cell as discipline because apparently Eren and Mikasa attacked a commander so he can bring me back to life. Anyways, I'm getting off track. So, we were sleeping and then I woke up here.” Armin opened his arms to emphasize where he meant. 

The room suddenly became really quiet, Tsukuachi suddenly really white. Armin couldn’t see Eraserhead but he could tell from his shoulders he looked uncomfortable, or he was surprised; Armin didn’t know. Armin turned to Eren, confused. “Did I say something wrong?” Eren looked at him and sighed “They probably weren't ready for that explanation.” 

Tsukuachi cleared his throat. “Well, that is all we will do for now. Since you two don’t know things in this world, you will stay with Eraserhead for now and he can monitor you. Also, since you are of age to go to high school, you will go to U.A where there are pro heroes who can teach you how to control your powers. From what I know, Eren, you can control you power, while Armin can’t, correct?” Eren nodded. “Okay, that makes things easier. You two can wait outside while I talk to Aizawa.” Tsukuachi said. 

Eren got up and turned to Armin, taking his friend’s hand as he led him to the door, leaving hand and hand while waiting for their guardian. Eren looked Armin, then immediately looked away. He sighed. “Hey Armin, what do you think everyone else is doing right now?” Armin hummed in thought. “From what I know, we were asleep and then we landed here, which was also in the middle of the night, so they probably don’t even know we’re gone.” Armin looked at Eren. Eren sighed. “I figured.” 

A few minutes passed that the two orphans were half asleep that they jumped when Eraserhead opened the door, beckoning them to follow him so he can bring them to U.A to get their hero costumes and weapons. 

As they exited the police station Armin exclaimed, “Wait but wasn’t it the middle of the night when we came here?!” Eraserhead looked at him for a split second before explaining. “It was about 5 a.m. when we got to the police station, it’s 7 a.m. right now.” He said it so confidently that Eren didn’t believe him. “Well ho-” 

“Look at this.” Eraserhead interrupted, showing his wrist that had some sort of device. “Those are cats mister Eraserhead.” Armin said leaning in to see it better. Eraserhead looked at his wrist before swiping sideways and then showing it to them again, they had to squint at how bright it is but it does in fact say ‘7 a.m.’ “Oh, Hange would definitely have a field day.” Armin declared, causing Eren to shiver in fear of what would happen if they got ahold of this device. 

Aizawa’s P.O.V: 

“Anyways we’re getting distracted, we need to talk to Nezu about-” He didn’t get to finish before his phone started ringing. Shota sighed, taking his phone out of his pockets as he looked at the screen; cursing as he saw who was calling him. 

“Nezu, I was just about to call you about something.” Aizawa stated calmly. “It’s fine Aizawa, I already know, just go to my office and we can talk about their hero costumes and weapons, I have a special job for them.” Nezu cackled then hung up before Aizawa could say anything. 

“That fucker.” Aizawa sneered, turning around to the problem children. “Okay so, Nezu just called me. He said he needs to talk about what you two have to do. for something I have no idea, that maniac likes to do things without telling us.” Aizawa sighed. I need a coffee. “Anyways, follow me.” Aizawa beckoned. As they walk down the street side by side Aizawa looked at them from the side of his eyes for a second before looking forward again. They look lost in thought. He thinks back to what Armin said and how Nezu sounded when he called, I don’t think I like where my brain is going Aizawa quickly shut his brain off and saw the familiar road that leads to U.A, he quickens his pace, looking behind him to see if they are following. Once he confirmed he continued speed walking until he saw the building, he sees every day. 

He hears shocked (or is that excitement, he couldn’t tell with these kids) noises from behind him. he looked in front of him to see that Nezu was in fact near the entrance with Midnight next to him. Aizawa knew Nezu saw them from the way his eyes sparkled. Aizawa didn’t like that look. As they neared U.A. Nezu called out to them, “Come on now, let’s go to my office and drink some tea while we talk, shall we?” He jumped down from Nemuri's shoulder before walking back inside. Nemuri joined Aizawa and the problem children, then looked at them. “Come on now, Nezu has some plans for you two." She looked at Eren and Armin before bursting out laughing when she saw their red faces looking away from her. “Anyways, you can ask anything about me lol." “Nemuri, did you just say lol out loud.” Aizawa said. Nemuri cackled in response. 

Eren’s p.o.v.: 

“Anyways, I'm getting off track, Nezu is probably waiting for you three. Come on now.” Nemuri (is what he heard Eraserhead say) turned around and started walking towards the building; Eren following with Armin beside him, Eraserhead behind them for some reason. “His office isn’t that far from the entrance.” Nemuri stated as she took turn after turn before stopping at what he thinks is this rat thing’s office. 

“Wait I have a question.” Armin asked, red faced when he saw that he had everyone’s attention. “Um, so, this is a school, right?” Nemuri nodded in response. “Then, why are you wearing that kind of outfit?” He questioned before backtracking. “Not that you can’t wear whatever you want! Just, aren’t you supposed to be professional?” Armin looked at the ground in embarrassment. Nemuri looked at Armin before lightly putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling when he looked up at her in shock. “Oh no you have a point, maybe after you talk to Nezu I can tell you about all of this!” She said, waiting for a nod before opening the door for them to step into. 

Once she closed the door and Eren heard her footsteps getting farther, he took in the room’s details. Two green couches across from each other with a long table with a tea kettle and a few cups. There was an office table with a chair facing the window. The chair turned around surprising the two guests. “He does look like a rat!” Eren exclaimed. “Eren! I am so sorry about him; he can say things without thinking,” Armin basically screamed in apology. Nezu laughed in response making Armin relax just a little. “Now, why don’t you three sit down. The tea is getting cold.” Nezu sat on the left side of the couch, Eraserhead sitting across from him, the two best friends follow along, sitting beside Eraserhead. Waiting for him to nod at them to grab the cup of tea. Once they had the warm water in between their hands Nezu spoke up in the complete silence “so do you two know why you are here.” Seeing that they shake their head he went on. 

“Okay then, I'm gonna get straight to the point. So, the entrance exam is in three days and since I know that you two have the upper hand in combat, I want you two to as security for the entrance exam. You two will be in one training ground and I want you two on a look out for if any students need help or there is some malfunctioning.” 

Before Nezu could continue, Eraserhead interrupted. “No, absolutely not. They don’t even know this world one of the two literally don’t know how to control their quirk much less help out.” Nezu smiled like he knew this question would be asked. “See this is where you and the rest of the staff come in. In the three days you have I need you, Eraserhead, and everyone else to know what kind of quirks they have and how lethal they are to human society.” Eren and Armin gulped. This is gonna be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you want you can join this discord server i made lol, it's still new. 
> 
> Discord


End file.
